ciekawostki_konnefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ciekawostki konne Wiki:Regulamin
Regulamin # Regulamin jest dokumentem opisującym prawa Ciekawostki konne wiki # Dotyczy on zarówno użytkowników zalogowanych, jak i niezalogowanych. # Dokument ten wchodzi w życie z dniem 22 maja 2017 roku. # Administrator ma prawo zmienić treść tego regulaminu. # Regulamin nie jest jedynym zbiorem praw tu obowiązującym. Obowiązuje tu też Terms of Use (ToU) Wikii, zasady kultury osobistej oraz amerykańskie prawo. 2. Ciekawostki konne Wiki # Ta Wiki nie jest blogiem, forum, portalem społecznościowym ani też społecznością, która jest dowolnego rodzaju eksperymentem. # Ta Wiki nie jest również miejscem na reklamy, co oznacza, że bez zezwolenia nie wolno reklamować tutaj swoich stron www, blogów, wiki itp. Nie dotyczy to zwyczajnych odnośników na profilu. - tu: tworzenie specjalnych stron zawierających wyłącznie reklamę ## Może dojść do uchylenia tej zasady po kontakcie z Administracją. ##: Jeśli wysyła się na serwer Wiki prace nieosobiste (np. na profil), spoza wiki, należy załączyć link do oryginalnego autora. # Wiki jest dobrem publicznym. Ani założyciel, ani Administratorzy nie są jej właścicielami. 3. Administracja # Administracja dzieli się na Moderatorów, Administratorów oraz Biurokratów. # Administratorzy mają takie same prawa jak inni użytkownicy. # Administratorzy nie mogą narzucać innym swojej woli, chyba że jest to konieczne. # Członek administracji może zostać pozbawiony uprawnień, gdy: ## Będzie on nagminnie łamał regulamin. ## Będzie odmawiał pełnienia funkcji administratora. ## Będzie odmawiał udzielenia pomocy społeczności. 4. Użytkownicy # Użytkownik ma prawo do: ## przesyłania plików (tylko zalogowani użytkownicy). ## kontaktowania się z innymi użytkownikami Wiki. ## wyrażania własnego zdania na dany temat. ## edytowania przestrzeni głównej. # Użytkownik ma obowiązek: ## znać i przestrzegać regulamin. ## zapoznać się z tutejszymi zwyczajami. ## przestrzegania netykiety. ## dodawania licencji do przesyłanych plików. ## ponoszenia odpowiedzialności za swoje wykroczenia. ## słuchać się zaleceń Administracji. # Użytkownik ma zakaz: ## tworzenia multikont w celu uniknięcia kary (zakaz tworzenia multikont w pojęciu ogólnym). ## krzywdzić innych użytkowników. ## okazywania braku poszanowania dla innych użytkowników i Administratorów. ## pisania komentarzy jakąkolwiek odmianą czcionki Wingdings (jest to traktowane jako spam). # Regulamin obowiązuje każdego: nikt nie jest zwolniony z czytania i przestrzegania go (nawet osoby chore, pochodzące z innych kultur czy religii). 5. Komunikacja # Użytkownicy Ciekawostki konne wiki mogą się kontaktować poprzez: ## Strony dyskusji. ## Czat. ## Dyskusje. ## Niektóre strony projektu. ## Adresy e-mail (jeśli są podane). ## Tablice. # Najszybszymi miejscami kontaktowania się z innymi są tablice i czat. 6. Artykuły # W artykułach należy przestrzegać neutralnego punktu widzenia. # Należy starać się nie popełniać błędów językowych. # Zabronione jest niszczenie artykułów (modyfikowanie lub całkowite usuwanie treści strony). 7. Pliki # Nie wolno wstawiać plików o treści: ## Pornograficznej. ## Nazistowskiej. ## Fanatycznie religijnej. ## Rasistowskiej. ## wywołującej epilepsję. # Nie wolno wstawiać screamerów. # Każdy plik musi posiadać licencję i kategorię. # Użytkownik powinien zadbać o poprawną nazwę pliku (np. bez samego ciągu cyfr, bądź liter). 8. Blogi # Treść wpisu może być dowolna, o ile nie będzie ona zawierała treści erotycznych oraz przekleństw (wyjątkiem, są słowa cenzurowane). # Na swoim blogu wolno polecać inne strony i dodawać do nich linki. Zabronione jest jednak tworzenie notek zawierających tylko i wyłącznie reklamę. # Zabronione jest atakowanie, oraz obrażanie, innych użytkowników wiki we wpisach na blogu. # Na swoich blogach można wstawiać WŁASNE fanarty w postaci rysunków, opowiadań itp. Jeżeli któraś z prac okaże się plagiatem, wpisy zostaną usunięte, a ich autor może zostać zablokowany. 9. Blokady # Administratorzy i biurokraci mogą zablokować dowolnego użytkownika jeśli mają konkretny powód. # Użytkownicy mogą zostać zablokowani za: ## Ataki na innych użytkowników. ## Wprowadzanie fałszywych informacji. ## Naruszanie praw autorskich. ## Nieodpowiednią nazwę użytkownika. ## Spamowanie (spam - ponad trzykrotne wysłanie wiadomości o takiej samej lub zbliżonej do siebie treści, niewnoszące nic do rozmowy na forum ogólnym). ## Wysyłanie plików o tematyce erotycznej, rasistowskiej itd. ## Ubliżanie, obrażanie innych użytkowników. ## Wyłudzanie danych osobistych od innych użytkowników (pytanie o imię, wiek czy miejsce zamieszkania nie jest uznawane jako wyłudzanie, chyba, że po odmowie jest nieustannie powtarzane). # Długość blokady zależy od tabela na końcu regulaminu: ## Powodu blokady. ## Stażu blokowanego. ## ...i jego wkładu ## Intuicji administratora. # Administrator ma prawo odwołać blokadę nałożoną przez innego administratora, jeśli ma do tego powody lub po wcześniejszym ustaleniu. 10. Czat # Czatu może używać każdy zarejestrowany użytkownik Wiki. # Użytkownik ma prawo: ## Dyskutować. ## Zadawać pytania i prosić o pomoc. ## Tworzyć prywatne rozmowy. ## Używać komend (np. /me - z umiarem). ## Zgłaszać administracji błędy. # Użytkownik ma obowiązek: ## Pisać poprawnie. ## Słuchać się poleceń administracji. ## Przestrzegać zasad netykiety. ## W przypadku konfliktów ma obowiązek zebrać dowody (w postaci nagrania, screenów ewentualnie dużej ilości świadków) inaczej wszystkie osoby uczestniczące zostaną ukarane. # Użytkownik ma zakaz na czacie: ## Spamować (spam - ponad trzykrotne wysłanie wiadomości o takiej samej lub zbliżonej do siebie treści, nie wnoszące nic do rozmowy na forum ogólnym). ## Nadmiarowo przeklinać i używać wulgaryzmów. ## Obrażać użytkowników. ## Atakować innych użytkowników. ## Wysyłać plików o treści pornograficznej, reklam, screamerów itp. ## Wyłudzanie danych osobistych od innych użytkowników (pytanie o miejsce zamieszkania i wiek nie jest wyłudzaniem, chyba, że po odmowie jest powtarzane). ## Nawracać innych do swojej wiary lub dyskryminować innych użytkowników z tego powodu na forum ogólnym. ## Prowokować innych użytkowników. ## Roleplayować, tu też odgrywać różne postacie i sytuacje. 11. Edytowanie # Zabrania się dodawania kategorii typu przypadkowych cyfr, znaków i liter oraz niezwiązanych z artykułem. # Zabrania się wstawiania przypadkowego znaku, a potem usuwania go. 12. Tabela kar Na podstawie Undertale WikiKategoria:Strona główna